


Space Reasons

by Zenna



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna/pseuds/Zenna
Summary: The Enterprise is damaged in battle and many members of the crew loose their accommodation and they are a two day journey from Yorktown.Spock and Jim decide to share a bed in order to give Spock's room to Uhura, but when they get to bed they find they fit together a little too well.





	1. Guess everyone is bunking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair
> 
> “Space reasons” guess I'm doing spirk eyyy kill me how do I write like a Vulcan?

 

“two days until we arrive at Yorktown, we sustained too much damage to warp” Sulu reported from his desk and Jim sighed. They sustained a large amount of damage whilst defending a nearby planet from a rouge klingon group. The Enterprise wasn't prepped to fly, and was still damaged from a previous battle, but the Yorktown authorities thought it best that a more skilled crew approach the terrorists. They had hardly docked when they got the mission but Jim wouldn't want any other ship.

 

Luckily, thanks to Spocks quick thinking, they hadn't lost any of the crew. They evacuated the most vulnerable areas of the ship, and sure enough, they were attacked where Spock theorized. The whole attack hardly lasted ten minutes before they had destroyed all the enemy ships, however a large portion of the enterprise was now, for lack of a better word, gone.

 

As Chekov listed the affected areas the furrow in Kirks brow worsened.

 

“How many crew members lost their rooms?”

 

“around 60% percent, sir” He nodded slowly, his own room wasn't effected, but many people had lost personal and meaningful possessions, and a bed to sleep in.

 

“Guess everyone is bunking” Jim announced, the whole of the bridge holding back a collective sigh. As he made the announcement the turbo-lift doors slid open.

 

“I'm not with you” his friend proclaimed.

 

“Don't worry Bones, I'm stealing Mr.Spock, you kick in your sleep.” 'Bones' looked between Jim and Spock in disbelief before scoffing. Spock was poorly disguising his own shock. Leonard turned his attention to his PADD, sliding his fingers across the screen.

 

“We've got minor casualties, mainly from the ship being thrown around.” Jim nodded at the report, the stabilizers weren't their best before they set off, he wasn't surprised.

 

“And Scotty?”

 

“just a mild concussion, he's being monitored” He assured, but Jim didn't seem very settled.

 

“Captain?” Uhura piped up

 

“Yes?”

 

“We have a transmission for a report with Yorktown” Jim didn't even try and hide his groan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a squeeze, but everyone fit, rota's were changed, shifts were swapped, to try and make sure people weren't tripling up their rooms, but at the end of the day, a tired crew will sleep anywhere.

 

It was nearing midnight when Spock was relieved of his duties, he had to help clean up a portion of a lab that was damaged, it kept him busy and stopped him from thinking about his own sleeping arrangement. He wasn't sure about sharing a bed with Jim, he did not mind that he was volunteered without being questioned, both him and the captain got along well. But he did not wish to share a bed being a touch telepath and being brought up Vulcan wasn't a recipe for cuddling in a small double bed with his captain.

 

“Spock, you're done in the labs?” Jim asked, crossing his path whilst heading back to his room. Spock nodded gently “Ready for bed? I'm exhausted”

 

“I do not need as much rest-”

 

“I can tell you're tired come on” Jim encouraged, wandering down the corridor to their temporary shared room. “I can put the heat way up if you like, I grew up in Iowa, I can sleep in heat”

 

Spocks own room had been given to Uhura and Scotty,he was glad Uhura was there, of all people, she respected his privacy. He did, however, wish that he was in his own room. It would soothe him more than being surrounded by the mess that Jim seemed to enjoy living in. But, he would make do.

 

“I am sure we can find a compromise” Spock declared, and Jim was visibly relieved. Spock knew he never loved the heat of his home, Jim always ran hot. They reached the door, it sliding open smoothly to reveal Jim's overwhelmingly human accommodation.

 

“I'll apologize now for hogging the covers, it's a bad habit of mine” Jim nonchalantly commented whilst slipping his golden shirt over his head, tossing it across the room onto the floor. Jim didn't exactly feel nonchalant. He couldn't remember sharing a bed with anyone who wasn't drunk, sexed up or his best friend, so he wasn't sure if he would have to apologize in the morning for more bad habits. He was more tired than worried though.

 

Spock nodded, wandering over to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

 

“Going to be a long night” Jim whined

 

* * *

 

It took a good half an hour to get ready for bed, and then another half an hour to convince Spock to get into the bed.

 

“Meditate in the morning” “You can't hear my _thoughts_ , Spock, stop being dramatic.” “I'm sure logic dictates you not meditating all night and just sharing a bed”

 

And eventually, Spock just admitted he was tired, and stop arguing with his illogical (but sometimes too logical) captain.

 

“Okay.” Jim had a hint of a cocky smirk on his lips, one he was bad a hiding, he wasn't really trying though. “I want the right side of the bed” Spock just raised an eyebrow, unsure why it mattered at all. But Jim clambered in, giving a weak stretch and an _entirely_ _inappropriate_  moan as he settled himself.

 

When Spock climbed, more elegantly, in they both realized just how small the star ship beds were, Jim felt bad for those sharing a single. In order for them both to stay on the bed there was lots of wiggling, whining, pushing and pulling until Jim just huffed out a sigh and faced the inevitable.

 

He was going to have to cuddle Spock.

 

Spooning wasn't working because Jim loved wiggling his legs around and managed to kick Spock in the shin twice, and every other poor excuse at positioning themselves had ended up with them half off the bed.

 

With a quick flip and an arm thrown over his first officer, he began to settle into a hug _._

 

And instantly Jim realized Spock's skin was almost... cooling. So he pressed his head into the crook of his bed partner's neck gently, timidly, and with a soft breath. Definitely cool. Jim shuffled closer, their chests firm against each other.

 

“Jim” Spock croaked out, he sounded wrecked above him, for a Vulcan, but Jim didn't mind. “You are quite warm”

 

“Hm?” Jim mumbled, but the cool of Spock's neck was already lulling him into a comfortable sleep. Like he had just turned a hot pillow onto a cool side.

 

“It is pleasing” Jim managed a smile against Spock's skin, and he felt the Vulcan's arms circle him, holding their bodies closer. Jim fell asleep within minutes. Spock spent a little while longer awake, basking in the sensation.

 

* * *

 

Jim woke up satisfied, something cool and comforting around him. He shifted gently with a groan, noticing his legs were tangled not in covers, but in someone elses legs. It took him a long moment to realize he was currently nuzzling his first officer but it was so comfortable he barely spooked. He gently pulled his head away blinking his eyes open slowly.

 

Spock had been awake for a little while, but didn't want to disturb Jim, or stop taking his heat. But when Jim pulled back to stare at him he couldn't help the full feeling in his heart. His captain... his friend... his partner was blinking sleep from his eyes, hair tangled even his eyebrows were messy. He found it more than endearing.

 

Whilst Jim found Spock straight up adorable. His usual straight hair was tousled just enough to look unprofessional, and his pointed ears were dusted green and peeking through the black of his hair. Jim let out a soft, content chuckle.

 

“Morning, Spock” He croaked, letting his head rest back onto his pillow, resisting the temptation to bury his head back against Spock's skin where it seemed to belong. It was morning, he didn't have to freak out about that until after breakfast.

 

“Morning, Jim” Spock replied, more composed and strong. “Did you rest well” Jim gave a weak nod and a smile that made Spock want to smile back.

 

“You're a great cuddler” He complimented. At that Spock began to untangle himself from Jim's legs and ' _No Jim it's inappropriate to drag him back into bed'._

 

“I believe we have an hour to prepare for our shared shift on the bridge” Spock notified Jim, wandering away from the bed and collecting his uniform from the day previous.

 

“uh huh, You should keep your hair like that it suits you” Jim smirked as Spock quickly smoothed out his silky black bob. Maybe sharing a room wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Maybe it was worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Neither Jim nor Spock confronted their feelings about the mornings events. It was ridiculous. They just had opposing temperatures that made it easy to sleep, they weren't realizing deep rooted feelings for each other. Spock definitely wasn't getting _butterflies_ in his stomach when Jim smiled, that would be illogical. Jim wasn't thinking about those green pointed ears all day, that would be inappropriate.

 

Bones totally wasn't rolling his eyes at the obvious idiots who wouldn't stop staring at each other.

 

“Sleep well?” He piped up, smirking as his friend's face opened up in shock.

 

“I-uh- yeah, It was nice, you?” Bones nodded in agreement but mentally shook his head. It wasn't as if the two were in love, that was pushing it, but Leonard knew when his friend had a blatant crush.

 

“How did you sleep, Commander?” Uhura asked, noticing Spock distracted from his work.

 

“My rest was satisfactory” She raised an eyebrow, looking between the captain and first officer before glancing to the doctor.

 

“Satisfactory” She repeated softer. Bones gave her a look, she returned it.

 

Yup, blatant crush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'll do chapters, this way I can run off feedback :) it's also midnight and I need sleep
> 
> edit: I fixed some stuff and BOOM insert Scotty because I realized it worked with my minor ship of uhura/scotty but don't worry not prominent. Thank you for feedback, don't write at midnight it doesn't work


	2. You'd better, Jim

“You really scared me there” Jim complained, wandering through sickbay, pausing to say hello to a few patients as he approached his friend.

 

“Hello, Captain” He nodded and winced. “Engineering eh?” Jim laughed in agreement.

 

“if you hadn't helped sealing off the areas we would have lost good people, Scotty.” Jim clasped a hand on his shoulder firmly in respect. A curt nod was exchanged too.

 

“It's a good thing this old beauty still had manual override for everything, have you heard what they're doin-”

 

“I see you're healing enough to ramble about engineering” Leonard commented, wandering over to the pair with his PADD in hand. “Don't get him talking, I'm stuck down here with him.”

 

“He did save the ship, without orders”

 

“And smashed his head into a metal bar in the process”

 

“I really need to have a look at those stabilizers”

 

“Look, the accommodation is still an issue, but I can't keep all these patients, I would have liked them out yesterday. They're only minors, a couple broken bones but nothing serious” The concern was evident In the doctors face, he hated filling up med bay, he felt like he was doing something wrong with so many patients around. “If something happens I would prefer to have beds available”

 

“Oh well I'll be off then” Scotty laughed gently, and attempted sitting up. Jim just used his hand on the mans shoulder to push him back into the bed.

 

“You have one night left on monitoring, I'm on about the kids over there who barely got bruises who are still taking up my bed space” Bones pointed his finger blatantly at the younger patients across the room. They were a little more than bruises, but Jim got the hint.

 

“I'll sort it out, Bones” He assured, taking his hand from Scotty's shoulder and using it to pat his other friends. “Make sure everyone has fresh dressings and I'll have them out by mid-day.”

 

“You'd better, Jim”

 

* * *

 

“How much scheduling can one ship do?” Jim whined, scratching away at the corner of his PADD with his nails. He had been working on the issue in his room since he finished his shift, at some point he had ended up crossed legged on the bed, nibbling his lip and scratching his PADD.

 

He just couldn't find a place for all these patients. He could shove someone in with Uhura whilst Scotty recovered but he didn't feel like being murdered. He could triple up rooms and change even _more_ schedules, but he felt he had messed with them enough. People were already missing their new shifts from the change in habit and slowing down the ships productivity.

 

“Captain” Spock greeted from the doorway, startling him.

 

“Damn it Spock I didn't hear you come in” Jim whined. Spock raised his eyebrow, and Jim's stomach did a _thing_. “I don't need you distracting me right now” He wasn't oblivious, he had noticed just how distracted he had been around his first officer lately. He wasn't happy about it.

 

Because crushes sucked ass, and having to admit to yourself that you have a crush in the first place also sucks ass.

 

“I have to return to the labs, I simply came to meditate before my next shift” Spock explained, placing his work down on a desk neatly, before wandering over to the pile of clothes he had brought from his room earlier.

 

“Oh yeah, sure, go ahead” Jim mumbled, watching as Spock pulled out his meditation robes.

 

Spock went to the bathroom to change, and Jim breathed a soft sigh of relief. He was glad for the Vulcan's modesty. With any other crush Jim would jump at the chance to watch them undress but this was his first officer, and one of his closest friends.

 

But when Spock emerged his rational thoughts were lost again. Only Jim would find loose fitting, drab brown Vulcan robes, sexy. It was more the Vulcan wearing them than the clothes if Jim was honest with himself. Something he didn't do often.

 

Spock settled onto the floor, facing Jim, crossing his legs and visibly relaxing, eyes closed. Jim could almost see him start mending his mind, resting and mulling over the day. It was fascinating,

 

for all of two minutes. Jim kept glancing between the PADD and the Vulcan, but his mind wasn't on the patients.

 

“So where do I put all of these people in sick bay? Bones wants them out” He piped up, bored with the same expression on Spocks face. Sure enough, it changed, marginally, into one of slight irritation.

 

“Jim, I am preoccupied” He responded smoothly.

 

“oh yeah, sorry.” Jim muttered, going back to picking at the edges of the PADD.

 

A few more minutes passed, but Spock's face had more expressions this time. Much more fun to stare at.

 

“I believe there is bedding in storage. The patients could rest on the observation deck.” Spock announced, Jim jumped slightly, not expecting the Vulcan to speak again. But now Jim could see he wasn't at all meditating, but instead mulling over Jim's issue.

 

“It's not really ideal” Jim replied, skimming over the profiles once again, as though it would have changed from moments ago.

 

“Luxury is not the objective” Jim grimaced.

 

“You're right, but they were injured because of me, I feel bad for throwing them on the floor. Two of them have broken legs, You can't sleep on the floor with a broken leg”

 

“Then I suggest you offer this room and we rest on the observation deck. But it is not your fault they are injured.” Jim blinked in surprise at Spock's comment.

 

“I'm their captain” He replied, as though it wasn't obvious.

 

“They accepted this role knowing it would be high risk, It does not rest on your shoulders.” Jim mulled that over, staring at the relaxed man who, for some reason, knew exactly what to say. It made Jim's stomach do that _thing_ again.

 

“Thanks Spock” He replied softly.

 

“Do you wish to join me in meditation?”

 

“I'll pass”

 

“Then may I request you allow me to” Jim scoffed and he could have sworn Spock smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Bones, you're gonna love me” Jim announced, wading through the patients, most of whom were wandering around, sick of the same four walls. “I came up with a genius plan”

 

“So the hobgoblin thought of something” Bones corrected, absently wrapping up a gash on a patients arm. Jim sighed. That meant yes.

 

“They're going to sleep on the observation deck, It shouldn't be a health and saftey issue if we keep everyone out of the pathway. There's enough room for all the minor injuries.” Jim had a smug smile, everyone could tell he was proud of himself. Leonard was baffled.

 

“You want people with injuries to sleep on a hard floor?”

 

“We can lay blankets down, me and Spock will be sleeping in there too” The doctor cocked his head slightly to the left in confusion, he gave a look of disbelief as he mulled it over for a moment.

 

“You, Spock and twenty patients are going to sleep in the observation deck?” He repeated back, Jim nodding wildly in agreement.

 

“Well the two with broken legs can use my room and the ones with other breaks stay in here, gets your numbers down” Jim explained, gesturing towards the patients.

 

“Well, I would only have three patients then...”

 

“So?”

 

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat. “You're a good captain, you're giving up your own comfort and privacy for your crew”

 

“Privacy?” Jim asked, Bones smirked.

 

“Well, you're going to be sleeping in front of fifteen people” Jim shrugged in dismissal, Leonard continued. “Everyone will see you're a cuddler”

 

“Oh fuck”

 

* * *

 

“I always forget how nice this place is” Jim looked over the room with pride, the floor was covered in duvets and pillows, and most of the patients were getting comfortable, the floor was almost nicer than the stiff med bay beds.

 

The view into the stars was always breathtaking, he was surprised such a small amount of the crew actually used this room. It wasn't anything like the bridge, it was tranquil, comfortable, a little romantic.

 

“Jim” Spock softly spoke, close to Jim's ear. “may I request we share a bed, I slept rather sound last night” his voice was soft, timid, and it was foreign to hear Spock speak this way. It was welcomed though.

 

“I would like that” Jim agreed, because so what if his whole crew finds out he has a fat crush on his first officer, at least he would have a full night of rest.

 

They set up their 'bed' central, it was a perfect view of the room and the stars. Jim always found Spock's night clothes to be formal, but the fabric was soft, welcoming. When they climbed in their nest for the night they didn't lay down, but sat resting against each other, watching as the stars passed by.

 

Spock wasn't cool, he was cold. The temperature in the observation deck was always slightly lower than the rest of the ship. Jim took it upon himself to snuggle closer, and yank their quilt over them. It was logical, but also completely indulgent. Spock noticed it, and must have noticed how warm Jim got under thick covers, as he pressed into Jim's warmth.

 

“That constellation” Spock outlined a rough shape within the distant stars, whispering softly to Jim as to not disturb others “was once believed to be the farthest solar systems in the universe”

 

“How science has developed huh?” Jim whispered back, chuckling “I'm glad it's not, I don't want the universe to end” Jim tilted his head, resting It against Spock's shoulder, as though it was the most natural thing to do. “I never want to stop exploring.”

 

Spock nodded, wrapping an arm cautiously around Jim, and there they sat, whispering about the planets and stars late into the night.

 

Eventually, Jim gave into his wariness, and even though he had noticed a few ensigns watching them cuddle, he laid down, pulling Spock into the covers with him. They went back into the same position that had the night previous, Spock being called to Jim's warmth. Jim breathed a soft sigh of contentment, wishing Spock a good night. Spock just tightened his arms around his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of night 2 eyyy, final stretch next chapter! I love feedback, hope you're enjoying! So much fluff~


	3. Like static energy

When Jim awoke it wasn't with the cool of Spock's skin like he had hoped for. He found himself feeling as though he was missing something without the Vulcan by his side. As he stretched out, taking in his surroundings he noticed a number of the patients had left, probably to get back to work or just stretch their legs outside of medical.

 

“Hey!” a familiar voice broke his bleary eyed observations.

 

“Bones?” He croaked out, sitting himself up, his back aching dully from the hard ground.

 

“I came to check on the remaining patients, I have a fractured rib that should be fixable now I've had engineering check the equipment over” Bones paused, noticing Jim was more concentrated on the few remaining crew members.

 

“What time is it?” He croaked out, stretching minimally, his toes peeking from under the covers.

 

“Too late to still be in bed, delta shift starts in half an hour.” Bones scoffed as Jim stayed in place. The doctor busied himself with finding his patient among the few still remaining. “So, did everyone get a piece of the sleeping octapus Jim Kirk?” Jim weakly tossed a pillow at Bones, but missed by a mile

 

Great. Now he had to remember he was completely cuddling his first officer in front of his staff. Well, maybe they didn't notice.

 

“The Captain held Commander Spock the whole night” the ensign spoke up, Bones stared at her in disbelief. Jim gasped audibly and at that Bones let out a loud bellowing laugh “Ensign Chekov came by and took some pictures when the word got across ship”

 

“Across ship?”

 

“Is it my turn in the re-generator doctor?” The doctor hardly contained his laughter, nodding at the ensign, helping her escape with him to the med bay, an arm around her arm helping her walk.

 

“You and the hobgoblin would make the most annoying kids” Bones commented as he passed Jim, smirking the whole time. Jim wished it was acceptable to throw pillows at injured people.

 

“I'll kick you off the ship, bones.”

 

“Love you too, kid”

 

* * *

 

“Captain” Spock greeted absently as he finished his shift on the bridge, sliding past Jim with his head hung low.

 

“Hey, Spock, wait” Jim called out, almost automatically. Spock paused, turning slowly around with his usual stoic expression. “What's wrong?” He asked softly, noticing a light green blush over the Vulcan's pale cheeks.

 

“I am well, Captain. I must meditate, if you will excuse me.” With a nod Spock sped away. Jim shook it off, finishing his short walk to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until half way through his shift that Jim finally got it. They had all seen this infamous picture. Uhura kept sending him glares, Chekov wouldn't stop giggling, and everyone else couldn't stop glancing, quickly.

 

“So where's this picture?” Jim asked sternly. Quite frankly, he was already pissed that he allowed such a thing to occur, he wasn't ever considered a professional, but to let his guards down this far? But to add to his sour mood, Spock was obviously embarrassed about this predicament.

 

“Um, what picture, Captain?” Chekov asked, his face betrayed any attempt at nonchalance.

 

“The picture you took of me and my first, Chekov.” Sulu snickered under his breath as Chevok looked away with a prominent blush.

 

“I'll send you it, Captain” Uhura piped up from behind him, taking out her PADD. Jim nodded at her in thanks, soon enough his own PADD lit up.

 

_'Oh shit we look so cute'_

 

“Captain?” Sulu spoke up, Jim snapped his head up, hoping to god he wasn't grinning like a lovesick fool. “We should arrive in Yorktown by 1900 hours. Montgomery managed to get us some more power after he was released from medical, so we'll arrive earlier.” Jim nodded absently.

 

Not like he would admit it to his already giddy crew but he was kind of looking forward to one final night with Spock. The ice of his skin, the disheveled black hair, the soft looks and being so close to his lips, feeling his breath against his scalp as he drifted into sleep. Jim noticed more and more about him the more he thought about it.

 

The thin but plump lips, the rigid, perfect eyebrows, the distant green tint to every inch of his body.

 

He needed to stop that line of thought, besides, Spock probably would just put it behind him. He seemed pretty embarrassed earlier, his rigid, stoic self was back. Jim heaved a sigh, absently picking at his PADD's edges whilst he stared at that perfect image. Spock curled into Jim, hair sticking up, mainly from Jim's hand burried within it. Spock's face seemed softer than usual, and his arms were loose but present against Jim's waist. Jim was pressed closely against him, soft smile on his lips, arms and legs tangling them up, keeping his Vulcan close. Jim looked more of a mess than Spock, but he loved that, how even in his sleep Spock was professional.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim decided to stick to the bridge all day, seeing as they would be arriving in Yorktown that evening and Jim would miss his chair, even if it was for a few days. But he couldn't deny himself food, and so, eventually, he decided to seek it out, but instead of facing his whole crew who all seemed to know how bad he had it for Spock, he wandered back to his room.

 

“Jim” Spock greeted, as Jim entered, his sandwich in hand. It was Jim's turn to raise an eyebrow. Spock stood in front of him, arms filled with his belongings, robes, uniform, incense.

 

“Uhhh, Spock.” Jim greeted back hesitantly. “What brings you here?” Spock suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, Jim would laugh if he wasn't so confused.

 

“I thought it was the logical option to bring my belongings to your room.” He explained. _'Of course, Logical'_ Jim commented to himself.

 

“What logic are you going by?” Jim was starting to get concerned, glancing around the room he found it cleaned up, very unusual for his room. Maybe Spock was going insane.

 

“I wish to discuss this when we return to Yorktown” Jim was more lost, but let Spock place his pile of belongings by the bed before scurrying out of the room in the fastest paced walk Jim had ever seen.

 

“Whatever” Jim groaned, too annoyed from the crew giggling at him all day to care about Spock going slightly insane. As he dug into his food, Jim mulled it over.

 

 _'Maybe he thinks we have another night on the ship, and with the broken bones all mended he intended to sleep here'_ Jim theorized, it was the best he could come up with, much better than _'Spock has gone insane and should probably be checked out by medical'_

 

But staring at that pile of belongings, Jim wished he could hang up his shirts, place his incense next to Jim's trinkets, just make Spock at home. Make their belongings merge into a splice of their lives.

 

“God I have it worse than I thought”

 

* * *

 

“Approaching Yorktown Captain” Spock relayed from his station, as though Jim couldn't see it approaching.

 

“Thank you Commander. Sulu?” Sulu nodded, he knew what to do, and as they approached closer, Jim's nerves peaked higher and higher. Being stranded after an attack wasn't usually the best memories that Captain's had; however, the past two days had been some of Jim's best memories, at least with Spock. The crew managed to be in high spirits, Bones was laughing a lot more, even if it was at Jim's expense, and Spock had encompassed all of Jim's thought's and he loved it.

 

“Captain” Spock murmered softly to Jim, breath brushing his ear, and he jumped, not having heard

him wander over to the Captains chair. Spock flinched, but stayed close “I wish to speak to you”

 

“Very well, Sulu, you have this right?” Jim asked, but he trusted him anyway, already lifting himself out of his chair.

 

“Sure do, Captain” Sulu called back, but Jim was already climbing into the turbo lift after Spock.

 

The doors slid closed and the familiar quiet hum of the lift filled the air. Their was a hint of awkwardness, but not a tense one, it was more reminiscent of when two teenagers desperately wanted to be with each other but both were filled with anxiety. It was something Jim hadn't really felt on this level before.

 

“I instructed Nyota and Montgomery to take my room, permanently.” Jim's head snapped around to stare at Spock in disbelief. Spock's back straightened slightly, his eyes firmly on the screen displaying floor numbers. _'No i'm not ready'_

 

With a firm smack, Jim pressed the stop button, the lift clanking to a halt. Jim knew what the turbo lift was, it had the effect of a parked car, conversations within it were so much more honest, it was a little safe haven for emotion. He wasn't ready to get off and have Spock be emotionally unavailable.

 

There was silence, no snarky questions from Spock, no witty line from Jim. There was processing, and understanding, and fear welling behind Jim's eyes.

 

“You're moving in with me?” He asked softly. Spock finally moved, turning his head to look at Jim.

 

“That is precisely what I am doing” He confirmed, and Jim sucked in a breath. Sharing a room with Spock, every day, on this mission that wouldn't end for years. The cool of Spock's green skin, the messy hair, the gorgeous deep brown eyes, laying besides Jim every morning. “This morning-” Spock started, and Jim snapped out of his daze, and started to grin, slowly, brightly. “-I had to face the feelings I hold towards you. I felt no shame in people knowing we were... intimate. I wished for people to know. I believed what I felt for you for a long time was admiration and friendship. I had to deny myself the ability to think further.”

 

“You fancy me?” Jim asked but Spock raised an eyebrow, and continued.

 

“I observed you these past two days, I found that you were flirtatious with many people, but seemed to show another type of affection with me. I believed you held strong feelings towards me, however, I believed it could be, as you say, 'wishful thinking'”

 

“I don't need this big speech, you-”

 

“I asked Nyota about my situation, and she assured me you wished to be with me, both romantically and sexually.” Jim snorted a laugh, but stopped himself when Spock stared him down “It pleased me greatly, as we are compatible. Our minds, and bodies. I have not found such peace in sleep as I have whilst with you.”

 

“Romanti-”

 

“So it was logical that we began seeing each other, romantically. It was therefore logical that I shared a bed with you.”

 

“You haven't even asked me if-”

 

“If you would refrain from interrupting me, I would like to do this correctly.” Jim finally stopped talking, but his face didn't. Spock went rigid, shifting so his body was facing Jim. He took a deep breath, rather illogically, “I would like to take you on a date, and begin a romantic relationship with you”

 

“I would love that Spock” and all the tension and confidence in Spock seemed to dissipate in a second, slumping slightly in relief. Jim tried not to laugh, he really did, but Spock still gave him one of his famous stares when his giggling escaped his lips. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately, it's fucking embarrassing” Jim admitted, “I've not concentrated on anything, and I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to hold you again” Jim complained, not caring how mushy that all sounded. With a quick glance to Spock, he lent forwards, arms sliding around the taller man's waist whilst he shuffled closer.

 

“It's so cliché but it's like we're meant to be together” He mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled into a real hug as Spock's arms reached around him without hesitation. Jim resisted the urge to nuzzle Spock, to instead, seek out his lips.

 

Spock hesitated for a moment, but as Jim gently brushed his lips against Spock's in a soft request, he gave in. Leaning down he pressed into the kiss, their lips firm against each others. Jim went to open his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slip forward, quite happy to spend the rest of the mission in this lift, but Spock pulled away. It wasn't a sharp movement, but Jim felt lost all the same.

 

“Ashayam, we must see to the ship first” Spock explained softly, gently running his thumb against Jim's back.

 

“O-oh yeah, of course” Jim agreed, coming back from the atmosphere he had created. He found himself shifting out of Spock's grip, his hands working on straightening out his uniform, Spock mirrored his movements for a few seconds. They looked up at each other, looking completely professional, if you excused the grins.

 

“Captain” Spock stated, his usual serious tone tinted with affection.

 

“Spock” Jim hummed.

 

Spock lent over and pressed the button that released the lift. Jim almost felt guilty for using the lift for so long. Almost. A few seconds passed before they reached their floor, doors sliding open to reveal a flurry of crew members, exited to take shore leave.

 

“will I see you at 2100 hours Captain?” Spock asked, but it was more of a statement to Jim as he would always agree.

 

“Look forward to it” He replied, stepping out of the lift first, and if it wasn't for Spock's heightened feeling in his hands he would have missed Jim brushing his own hand against it. He didn't miss it, the touch lingered, like static energy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me, and giving the critiques, I'm writing one much better at the moment so hopefully i'll get around to posting that. I feel i rushed this one i'm sorry but i get sick of stories so quick and i feel this was better than my first idea which had them on shore leave, sleeping alone, missing each other, and running into each others arms in slow motion.


End file.
